Her name is Maka
by Deathstarling556
Summary: Continuing from AkatsukiAgent9's story. Maka is stuck in a realistic nightmare. Will she be able to escape or will the insanity consume her? I will let you decide.
1. Chapter 1

Double disclaimer here!

I do not own Soul Eater sadly, also I do not own the first two chapters for I am continuing this story for AkatsukiAgent9. I loved the idea for this story an could not let it die. I thank you Akatsuki for letting me continue this story. I hope I won't disappoint you! :)

Chapter 1

Maka Albarn stood like a statue beside her window and stared blankly towards the setting sun. Part of her thought as the golden rays faded that the sun was dying, leaving the world behind in forever darkness. But then the rational part of her mind assured her otherwise. She would see the laughing orb in the morning, like she always did.

The ash-blonde girl slowly lifted up her hands and begun to until her pig-tails, letting her hair fall straight down her back. '_Something's wrong with me._' Maka knew. '_Whatever it is, I don't know._' She felt too weak and exhausted to think about it. Not that she really cared, either.

Maka turned as the last of the sunlight disappeared. As her bedroom darkened, Maka stood before the full-length mirror. Its surface was cracked, yet every piece remained intact to the frame. Her reflection was distorted in many ways. Others wouldn't see. Not like she did, now.

Dark rings formed under her eyes were darkening with every sleepless night and dragged-out day. Her fair skin had paled more of the last few weeks, giving her the complexion of a ghost. '_Am I dying?_' Her mind questioned, making her as if someone else had screamed her thought into her ear. Then, after a moment, Maka started giggling hysterically.

Her giggles soon became laughter as she dropped onto her knees and held her side. Her bedroom became darker as sinister shadows took over. Maka went dead-silent as soon as the front door opened and closed.

"Oi, Maka, I'm home." Soul's voice pulled Maka back into reality.

She bared her teeth and snarled at his intrusion. '_Mustn't let dear Soul see me like this, oh no! That wouldn't be good, no it wouldn't._' She sneered. Maka rose and went to her bed, snuggling under the covers as the doorknob turned. "Hmm… Welcome back, Soul."

"Still feeling a little sick?" Soul asked, believing that he awoke her.

Maka nodded slowly, as if she _had_ just woken up. "Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow."

Soul frowned at her suggestion. Maka faked a pout, knowing it would be enough to convince her gullible weapon. Soul smiled, but unlike her, it clearly showed he was faking it. Then he left. Maka sighed. Playing pretend took a lot out of her. But she had to.

…

Maka dressed to fit her mood of being in a state of gloom and non-existence. Her color was all-black and had a steam-punk style. This took everyone by surprise. Soul and the others kept repeating there _are you alright _questions.

_'Oh my fucking God, why can't they leave me ALONE?_' All this pestering is making me real sleep. Damn them.' Maka soon started to give her friends death glares. _'Well, if I did kill them, they would bother me anymore.'_

Part of Maka was shocked that she had even thought such a thing. But that tiny part was fading away. And she didn't care.

"_**Maka,**_" Someone whispered. "_**Maka, come to us. We're waiting, sweet little Meister. Come, come. Maka, Maka, Maka...**_"

"MAKA!" She looked up with a star. Everyone was staring at her. She realized that all of them must here shouted to get her attention. '_Not good!_' Her mind whispered. '_**But who spoke to me before them?**_'

"Maka, I think you should go to the nurse's office." Stein told her.

Maka didn't protest. She stood and left before anyone could offer to take her. She didn't want anyone with her anyway because she was going home. Maka didn't care what they would say. No one would understand. No one but the voices. The ones that called to her and only her. Soon, oh so soon, she would go to find them.

Maka lay on her bed without moving a muscle. Her once friends and allies were coming. She knew they would take her away to get '_better_'. What was wrong with her?

…

"_**Nothing, Maka, nothing at all. You know what you have to do to escape. To come to us. Hurry, dear Maka. Before they deny you to us. Hurry, hurry, hurry…"**_ The voices were urgent now. She knew what they said was true.

No one would understand. Even if they knew they wouldn't comprehend what happen to her the day of Asura's death. Even the reaper himself wouldn't understand. Something inside her told the way to solve her problem was to fix it herself. _'Sorry, everyone, but I have to do this._' She mentally said goodbye.

Still, she wrote a quick note as well. '_I may never come home._' Her heart ached at that thought. Her glace fell onto the spider as it set a black pill down on her nightstand. Maka lightly brushed a fingertip over the spider's back, wondering where it came from.

Maka reached out and gently took the pill off her nightstand. The small spider that brought to her lifted its front legs and made a waving motion. Then it disappeared in a puff of shadow-like mist. Maka put it in her mouth and sipped the red wine she had poured earlier. '_Blair should never have kids if she can't even hide her alcohol good enough._'

Then she lay down again. Already her vision begun to darken. Someone into her room. She heard familiar voices but they faded. She felt herself sink into the bed and disappear into another place far from home.

…

Everyone was shocked by what they were seeing. Maka was disappearing into a flash of black light. Suddenly, she was gone with no trace. _'Damn, Maka!'_ Soul thought as he fell onto his knees. '_Why?_'

…

Maka opened her eyes slowly. She sat up, feeling the remains of a headache leave her blurred mind. Senses came back slowly. She could feel the cold ground beneath her as well as the colder air currents riding the strong breeze.

Finally, she looked around, shocked by what she saw. The ground felt solid, but it was actually dark blood moving around until it started flowing in one direction. A black moon hung in a grey sky. Maka stood. Her body felt well and rested. '_Where am I?_' Her thoughts questioned.

She looked at her own body. Her normal clothing was replaced by a spaghetti-strap white dress that fell to her knees. Oddly, the dress was clean despite her waking upon the blood-ground.

"Hello, Lady Maka." An old voice greeted from behind her.

Maka whipped around to face the person, looking down since the said person was a short old man with a big nose. He bowed in respect.

"Why do you do that? I'm no one important." Maka told him.

The man chuckled slightly. "You are important, but I am not the one to explain that. Follow the way the blood flow and you will get where you need to go. He waits for you."

Maka blinked, trying to comprehend the man's words. Next thing she knew was he disappeared. '_But where?_'

"Listen to his words, Maka. Come to me. I'm waiting, my dear." The voice said clearly now. Maka understood at once that it had always been one voice calling to her. She turned to face the way the blood flowed and started walking.

…

Hours passed by. Maka didn't mind since she wasn't tired at all. It was also nice to be alone too.

Soon the ground turned into stones and the earth started to shake. Maka looked around before falling to the ground. Suddenly, buildings rose up all around her, creating a city alike to her home. Moments passed slowly.

Then, people came out. All glanced at her briefly. Maka looked around at them. Something was way off. Everyone's face was smoothed with any feature except eyes. They went on around her as if nothing was wrong.

"Lady Maka, you made it." The man appeared before her.

Maka nodded. He motioned to her and started off into the crowd. She followed. The faceless people parted, allowing her through with ease. '_What's going on?_'

"Mosquito, is this her?" Someone demanded.

Maka gasped as she recognized Giriko. The enchanter was leaning against a wall glaring at the old man. Nether seemed to notice her reaction.

"Yes, baka. Now we only have to get her to the castle before they show up." Mosquito looked around.

"No like I can't take those-."

"Quiet!" Mosquito warned. "Lady Maka, please come this way."

Maka followed the man and Giriko followed behind her. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a safe place until he comes for you." Mosquito said before Giriko could speak.

"Who's this he?"

"Someone you know." Giriko mumbled. The weapon turned the other way. "They're coming."

"Then take care of them."

The man left quickly. Maka noticed a shine in his eyes. But who were the people Mosquito was talking about. Maka looked to see that no one beside them were outside.

"The ones I was talking about, Miss Maka, are demons. They sneak into any world that exists. That's why Giriko and I were sent to protect you." The man went to a brick wall painted black.

Maka tilted her head in wonder at it. 'Why is it black?' Suddenly, the wall started to collapse. It became little spiders that scurried around them. Mosquito motioned and went through the opening. Maka followed and found herself in a huge garden.

The spiders returned to their position as a wall. Maka glanced behind at them as the color suddenly changed.

"This place has been teleported to another location." A rich voice called to her.

Maka turned to see Arachne standing before her. Mosquito bowed and left them. The spider witch smiled.

"Welcome. Maka. Come, we have a lot to do before tonight." Seeing Maka's confused face, she added. "You are his guest of honor. It is proper for you to look your best for him."

"Who's him?" Maka asked.

"Lord Asura."

…

As the two women walked towards the large manor, a man hidden by shadows watched them from an upstairs window. _'My dear Maka is finally here._' He chuckled lightly. Soon, oh so very soon, her perfect new life as his bride would start.


	2. Pathetic

I am sorry to inform you guys that I am unable to write this story! there is good news though MariiKo has sent me some PM's and now they are going to continue this story I will delete this version of the story as soon as they write the new chapter under their name! Thank you for understanding and for not murdering me! It is greatly appreciated!

~Deathstarling556


End file.
